Puppet Master 2139
by Star AJT 84
Summary: The story of Andre Toulon's living puppets, as they reached the year 2139 now a young and brave new master has been chosen. But how will he cope with this alongside with his friends and growing up since he's only 13 years old? PUPPET WARS
1. Prologue

**Puppet Master 2139**

Prologue: The Legend of Toulon's Puppets

It is the year 2139; rumors had it that over a hundred years ago, a benign toy maker/puppeteer by the name of Andre Toulon invented living puppets with a strange chemical formula, a little bit of mechanics, and a little bit of magical powers from Ancient Egypt.

Beforehand, before World War I, his Retro puppets, the puppets he made before making the later ones, went to protect their master and the love of his life.

His goal was to entertain children, but other people throughout the age wanted that power to win wars, reanimate corpses, etc. In order to protect his beloved creations, he had to run away from Nazi Germany to keep the secret away.

Before leaving the country to America, he waged his personal war on most of the Nazis with his puppets. The puppets went mad went their master subsequently committed suicide in the Bodega Bay Hotel, murdering those who came across them.

But soon, a new master emerged to protect them, but the demon pharaoh Sutec soon became obsessed with getting his greedy demonic hands on the magic. The puppets bound together with their new master, Rick Myers, his human friends, and the spirit of their original master to defeat Sutec.

Soon a dastardly Dr. Magrew went into this business to turn people into puppets like Toulon's! The puppets stopped him and saved the day!

Eric Weiss, a grown man from when he was a boy Toulon saved from a resurrected Hitler (as a puppet), became another master for the puppets. A rogue agent named Maclain discovered the master's secret and went after him, but the puppets defeated him and saved their new master.

Soon, the puppets decided to go into hiding once again. The secret of giving life to the inanimate has been locked away with them. Now left in historical preservation, the Bodega Bay Hotel held within its walls the cases that protected Toulon's puppets, magic, tools, and secrets from the rest of the world.

But this was only conceived as only a rumor, but the Hotel remained intact for historical reasons, and the cases have never been found (again).


	2. Ash

**Puppet Master 2139**

Ch. 1: A 13-Year-Old Hotel Caretaker?

In a small room in the Bodega Bay Hotel (a few little additions have been placed onto over the decades), before it could be opened, a 13-year-old boy was asking about being the caretaker (in-training) to the owner of the place.

The owner of Bodega Bay Hotel, Mr. Johnathan Morris, is a white-haired, decrepit old man in his late eighties, he is beginning to bald only in the top-back region of his head, and he's dressed in a plaid suit. He generally seems like a friendly, kind, and caring old man.

The thirteen-year-old boy is named Ashton Weston. He moved all the way from Los Angeles, alone and by himself, to try to find a living on his own. Although he's a young, raven-haired All-American boy with sort of an excessive charm (as some girls in school pointed out), he really didn't believe it and has kept himself away from groups of 13 or more. He kept his hair wild and long, because he likes it.

The owner of Bodega Bay Hotel said to the boy, "I'm retiring." Ash asked, " Retiring? But why?" The white-haired owner of the hotel answered, "People get old and tired faster these days; you are still young and strong." Ash sighs, "I'm not exactly _that_ strong; I'm only thirteen for goodness sake." Mr. Morris held the raven-haired boy's hands within his (his left hand appears scarred across the top), "Please, all I'm asking you is to be both the caretaker and the new owner, Mr. Weston."

Ash became worried, "What about my schoolwork and such? I'm just a freshman in high school for goodness sake!"

But that was it; Mr. Morris went out the front door and left the young man in ownership of the Bodega Bay Hotel.

Before coming to this hotel, Ash felt like his life was virtually lame. People knew that he sort of has it all; he's got plenty of money to support at least ten families for two generations (his folks are rich, but they're not with him), good grades (from B's to A's), a collection of kid's things from when his grandfather was a kid and growing up (his grandfather was a subject in cryogenic suspension), and some good friends (5). Now he's becoming the owner/caretaker of the hotel.

Other people may find this exciting, but he finds living a life with a difficult job at a young age such as this and living the last years of school completely and utterly exhausting. But his life was about to change forever.

You think I've got it all

Everyone thinks I've got it made, well

How come my only friends

Are the ones I pay?

No one understands

What I would do to change my life

For just one day

Don't say if I were you (say if I were you)

Or tell me what to do

How things would be if you were in my shoes

'Cause you're not me

You know what I need

And it's not another serenade

I get so tired of

All the things you say

Give me what I want

If it only would I'd gladly

Throw this all away

Don't say if I were you (say if I were you)

Or tell me what to do

How things would be if you were in my shoes

'Cause you're not me

Please take me as I am (take me as I am)

This isn't what I planned

I guess I don't expect that

You could understand

'Cause you're not me

I know you think you're being nice

But spare me all your lame advice

Time to play my hand and roll the dice

Everybody's got their price

For far too long I've been denied

I'm making my move, so just step aside

No one can say I never tried

To do everything to get back my pride

Yeah, you were never me

Why can't you see

That you're not me

Don't say if I were you (say if I were you)

Or tell me what to do

How things would be if you were in my shoes

'Cause you're not me

Please, help me if you can (help me if you can)

This isn't what I planned

Guess I don't expect that

You could understand

'Cause you're not me

Ash sighs and went to work into cleaning the hotel.

It took him about until sunset to clean nearly a quarter of the hotel.

But, a little help came along; his friends found out where he's hanging out and came by. Ash calls them Millie, Benny, Frankie, Joey, and Evie for short.

Melissa Anderson (Millie) and he have been friends with each other since kindergarten. She knows him pretty well. But he's not really the type to be selected as one of the best choices of growing up with (or so he and her father says). She's got long smooth brown hair and fair skin, she's got gentle green eyes, and highly cares for him and the other four.

Benjamin Eastwood (Benny) is a brown-haired jerk whose father collects porno magazines and such; when he gets another copy of the same magazine from his father, he shows it off in poor Ash's face. Ever since his friend received games like Pokémon from his grandfather, he was interested into games that involve battling among other things.

Francesca Sullivan (Frankie) is a pretty redhead tomboy, but her specialty is science in pretty much all of its fields. She has helped them with school projects in the past, and had no complaints about it.

Joseph Cook (Joey) is the son of a famous cook (forgive the pun of the unintended joke). Unlike Benny, this green-haired dude treats Ash with respect. (Believe it or not) one his genetic parents was an alien, which explains his green hair, triple-pointed ears, blue scales on the sides of his neck, and cat-like eyes. But Ash sees through Joey's freaky appearance to see the gentleman side of him (It's 2139; Earth and other planets' inhabitants have begun to learn to live in peace sometime in the future (before this decade of course)).

Evelyn Parker (Evie) is a blue-eyed, blonde-haired chick who became Ash's friend only at the beginning of his junior high school life. She somehow sees Frankie as a big sister figure, and Frankie sees Evie back in the favor.

As soon as they saw him, napping after a lot of work, they went for the places he hasn't cleaned yet (which excludes the luggage storage room)!

Nobody on the road

Nobody on the beach

I feel it in the air

The summer's out of reach

Empty lake, empty streets

The sun goes down alone

I'm drivin' by your house

Though I know you're not at home

But I can see you-

Your brown skin shinin' in the sun

You got your hair combed back and your sunglasses on, baby

And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong

After the boys of summer have gone

I never will forget those nights

I wonder if it was a dream

Remember how you made me crazy?

Remember how I made you scream

Now I don't understand what happened to our love

But babe, I'm gonna get you back

I'm gonna show you what I'm made of

I can see you-

Your brown skin shinin' in the sun

I see you walkin' real slow and you're smilin' at everyone

I can tell you my love for you will still be strong

After the boys of summer have gone

Out on the road today, I saw a DEADHEAD sticker on a Cadillac

A little voice Inside my head said, "Don't look back. You can never look back."

I thought I knew what love was

What did I know?

Those days are gone forever

I should just let them go but-

I can see you-

Your brown skin shinin' in the sun

You got that top pulled down and that radio on, baby

And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong

After the boys of summer have gone

I can see you-

Your brown skin shinin' in the sun

You got that hair slicked back and those Wayfarers on, baby

I can tell you my love for you will still be strong

After the boys of summer have gone

As soon as Ash woke up, he found his friends standing before him; Millie was watching over him while reading a novel, Benny was looking into Ash's drawings of 'human anatomy', Frankie was reading his homework assignment, Joey was looking at the Tupperware-enclosed food Ash has in the hotel, and Evie was studying through Ash's notes.

He got up and rubbed his hand through his wild and unruly raven hair, "Jeez… why did I bother falling asleep?" Joey calmly answered, "Because you've exhausted yourself while trying to clean the place before opening it." Millie sighed, "So you're finally awake." Joey asked, "Aren't you going to cook these?"

Ash noticed what Benny was doing, "Shame on you, you're a young man." Benny countered, "Well, you've drawn these, Mr. I'm-Just-An-Innocent-High-School-Student."

Joey sighed, "Just leave Ash alone, Benny. He's had a long day." Benny growled at his green-haired friend, "Well, Dragon Ears, we've worked our butts off finishing his work!"

Ash sighed, "I'll be looking around. Joey, feel free to cook up a meal for us." Joey replied, "Okay." "Millie, are you done with that book?" Millie asked, "Would you like to read it sometime?" Ash sighed, "I guess."

(Next Chapter; Ash finds the case with the puppets and reanimates them, is this his destiny? Find out and review.)


	3. They’re back!

**Puppet Master 2139**

Ch. 2: They're back!

Originally, when he was cleaning up the hotel, Ash felt a presence calling out to him. He ignored it and continued cleaning. But now he pays attention to it and follows it into the luggage storage.

He looks into the place, and found several large old-fashioned trunks; some of which are bound in metal bands. He took the first one and brought it to Frankie, who gave him such a curious look.

Ash asks, "Frankie, have you brought some sort of acid we could use?" Frankie nodded, "Yeah, Ash. But do you really need to look inside this?" Ash said, "There's no name on it and according to its age, it's been this way for about a hundred years. Who knows? Maybe it holds contraband." Frankie jokes, "Maybe it holds Mary Anne Mobley's head in a jar filled with formaldehyde."

Anyway, Frankie used several drops of some neurotic acid, which she brought for her experiments, to eat away the metal bands to open the trunk.

Ash opened the trunk, revealing several less-than-a-foot-high stringless puppets. (A/N: It's them!)

Benny came by, saying, "Hey, I've brought some root beer. Would you like some, Ash?" But what caught his surprise was the contents in the trunk Ash and Frankie just opened! "Bloody hell, dolls!"

Frankie corrected him, "No, they're puppets."

Evie was interested and got to seeing the puppets. She pulls out an apish, small-headed muscle-bound puppet with long arms that dangle past his knees, huge human-sized hands and wears a brown sweater (Pinhead). "This one is kind of cute."

Ash went into more searching and pulled out a few small booklets and a rolled up poster. He unrolled the poster and read its title, "Andre Toulon; Puppet Master". Ash sighs, "A puppet show? Where are their strings?"

Joey came out of the kitchen with an apron on, "Didn't anybody before you ever wash dishes, Ash? I'm having a tough time deciding what to cook." Then he saw the puppets, felt a disturbance in his head, and fainted. Benny said, "That dude should wake up soon, I'm starving."

Benny opened one of the booklets to reveal a passport. "Oh my god! The owner of this trunk was a Nazi!" He proved it by showing the Swastika cross within it!

Millie came by and pulled out something that appeared to be an ancient Egyptian Ouija board with a golden pyramid Planchette. Benny was frightened, "Maybe it belonged to some evil Nazi dude."

Ash decided to look into another booklet, which contains designs and blueprints of each of the puppets, then he got to some writing that appeared to be in the form of a diary, "'With the death of Kraus, the murder of my beloved Ilsa has been avenged. I must escape Nazi Germany before they get their hands on my power to give life to the inanimate. Weiss will forge me a passport."

Millie was surprised, "Toulon wasn't a Nazi; the Nazis were after him."

Ash dug into the trunk to find a black-clad skull-faced knife wielder (Blade), a jester (Jester), a six-armed cowboy (Six-Shooter), and a black-haired woman in a pink dress (Leech Woman), a drill-headed soldier (Tunneler), and an automaton wearing a brown uniform (Torch). As well as a small case with vials, each filled with a special yellow-green fluid, and a syringe.

Ash said, "This must be the secret Toulon wrote about." Frankie logically asked, "How could liquid animate these guys?" Benny joked, "Maybe they need a little gas?"

Ash also found several other diaries, each one containing the journals of Puppet Masters after Andre Toulon. In one he read out loud, "'the magic that gives my new friends, the puppets of Andre Toulon, life, was stolen from a tribe of ancient Egyptian sorcerers who pledge their allegiance to the demon lord, Sutec.'" In another, "'the fool Andre Toulon only wanted to entertain children, my plans are bigger.'" And in the last one, "Any wise and strong soul willing enough to protect the magic and the puppets is crowned the new Puppet Master.'"

Benny, Joey, Evie, Frankie, and Millie looked at Ash, who responded with, "What?" Together his friends answered in unison, "You're the new Puppet Master."

Ash sighed, "Fine… let's just hope these little dudes are friendly as the diaries said, otherwise, we'd be dead later."

Ash read the instructions of where to inject the formula into the puppets with the syringe. After he was done, they waited.

Nothing.

Benny said, "The first dude was an idiot. How could there be any magic left in the world?" Evie said, "They should at least do something, anything."

Pinhead did, his hands groped Evelyn's chest! "Whoa!"

Benny jumped back, "I take it back!"

Ash quickly looked in the journals, to understand each puppet and fast!

Pinhead lets go of Evelyn's developed chest, and stands up! She said to the little muscle man, "Strong hands there, little guy." Ash said to his friends, "His name is Pinhead. He's a bit of a peeping tom, even a pervert at times."

The others slowly got up. Six-Shooter chuckled, as he pointed all six of his guns at Benny! "Whoa, easy there, Tex!" Ash corrected him, "Six-Shooter."

Jester, who originally looked miserable, spun his revolving head that consists of three separately spinning pieces and smiled at the young people. Frankie was surprised, "How does this jester do that?" Ash just said, "They're alive now, they can now show us the expressions they're feeling."

The puppets nodded.

Millie asked, "But can they talk?" Ash said, "Only one of them can, someone named Decapitron. Pinhead grunts, Jester makes sounds according to whatever the expression on his face says, Six-Shooter chuckles, Miss Leech is awfully quiet at times but never speaks, Blade makes rasping pants or gestures with his sharp instruments, Tunneler grunts, and Torch groan in computerized noises."

Joey, while meeting Miss Leech, asked, "So where is this Decapitron?" The puppets showed the children where his case is.

In a small room, they set up the Frankenstein like slab with the silver-faced puppet.

Benny found some of Rick Myers' old experimental toys for fun. Pinhead and Tunneler pulled out an old stereo and grabbed two of the toy blasters built for them. The rocking music on the tape on the stereo played loud and awesomely, while Pinhead and Tunneler went running around trying to laser tag each other! Benny wanted to join, "Hey, can I join?" They nodded and then Benny placed on a human-capable laser tag toy and went playing with the two puppets.

In the kitchen, Joey and Blade seemed to be trying to get along. As Joey was trying to make some steak for Benny, Blade cuts up the meat with his small knife. Joey said, "Whoa, watch where you stick those things of yours."

Ash went into animated more of Toulon's puppets, Mephisto (a spellcaster-like puppet in a sparkly robe holding a crystal ball) and Decapitron. Mephisto pointed at his crystal to Ash, who looked straight into it.

Then Decapitron's head morphed into Andre Toulon's head and spoke, "_You are young and inexperienced_." Ash sighed, "I know, but it called to me, Mr. Toulon." Andre Toulon's spirit said, "_Yes_, _that is why you have been chosen_. _You are acceptable as the new Puppet_ _Master_. _But be aware_, _that anyone who is into finding the secret to give life to the inanimate, is also going to go after you._"

"Me?" Ash asked, "Why me?"

But Decapitron's head changed back, and then into Ash's head and said in his voice, "_The owner of the hotel was the last descendant of the last Puppet Master, the magic has chosen you_. _You have more magic within you than you have ever imagined_. _Many evil forces will come_, _and you will never be alone_. _You will have us_, _and more if you accept your new role_."

Ash stared into space, "I'm a dead man."

Little did Ash realize, that in another world… a dark world of evil… his very words awakened someone who was supposed to be dead… the demon lord Sutec, got resurrected from his very grave.

Sutec said, "So, a new childlike master has arrived to protect Toulon's secret; the secret that was stolen from me." Bael (a demonic figure (that commands toys in "Demonic Toys") said to him, "Yes, and the boy's self-doubt will be his downfall." Three mummies in cloaks rose from the floor and bowed to Sutec, who said, "My watchers have been resurrected, now our mission is going to be fulfilled."

Back on Earth, Ash miserably ate his food.

The puppets didn't like the look on his face, but they couldn't just stand there watch their new master be miserable.

Millie noticed the worried look on Jester's face, "Come on, Ash. Cheer up." Ash said, "I had a little word with Toulon. It turns out the owner before me knew I was worthy of the responsibility, but I don't think I can do it."

Benny smirked, "Why not give me that responsibility? Think of the fortune we'd get with these guys; they'd be even bigger than 'Pokémon' ever was." Frankie said, "I'm positive that I can make more of the elixir." Benny grins some more, "Yes, even Frankie agrees." Frankie said, "But if Ash is the new puppet master, it's his role to decide how the puppets should be; living with him as one extended family or be treated as slaves or science experiments."

Leech Woman opened her small mouth at Benny, Ash sadly said, "Don't." Leech Woman closed her mouth.

Benny asked, "What was she going to do?"

Ash said, "Blade is a silent killer, Pinhead's stronger than he looks, Six-Shooter's guns can work, Tunneler's drill can dig through bones and flesh, Miss Leech can produce fully grown leeches from her mouth, Torch can kill with his flamethrower, Mephisto can cast a few magical spells, and Decapitron's head can become any weapon he chooses."

Benny's eyes went wide, "Okay."

Ash wondered whether if it was the scary information he got about the puppets that surprised Benny, but he looked in his point of view and saw Evie played Patty-Cake with Pinhead.

"Are you an orphan?" said a female voice from somewhere near Ash.

"No, I'm not, I just got––" Then he stopped at mid-sentence and looked in the direction of Leech Woman, then slowly finished on, "drafted to this place."

Millie looked at Leech Woman, "Did you just talk?" Leech Woman nodded, "Yes."

Pinhead said, "We just began to learn to, because of you, Master." Jester nodded, "It may be a twist, but so is my head! Ha, ha, ha!"

Ash sighed, "Oh my god."

(Next chapter; Ash goes to school, and guess who tags along for the ride. Send your guesses in reviews.)

To Ranma Hibiki: The "Dragon Ears" nickname was for Joey because of his 3-pointed alien ears. Hey, who wouldn't want to be forced to work as the owner of a hotel at such a young age?


	4. School’s Out!

**Puppet Master 2139**

Ch. 3: School's Out!

Ash woke up and found himself, staring into the demonic glowing eyes of the demon pharaoh Sutec! Before the both of them are his human friends (Benny, Joey, Frankie, Evie, and Millie) and Toulon's puppets (who look rather battle-scarred).

"Greetings, Puppet Master."

Ash screamed, "NO! SUTEC! LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!"

Then a textbook lands on top of Ash's head!

This time he _truly_ woke up… in biology/chemistry class! "_Biology/chemistry class? How did I end up here_?"

The lovely red-haired teacher, Pr. Pamela Isley, giggled at the poor teenager, "I can understand you would want to defend your friends, but who is this 'Sutec', was it?"

Seeing about half of the classroom laugh at him, Ash face-faulted, "How embarrassing."

During lunch, Joey said to his longtime friend, "Take it easy, let's just hope Sutec doesn't materialize from the dead; as one of the diaries of the recent P.M. said, 'I smashed that last Totem underfoot after Decapitron shocked the portal away.'" Ash sighs, "I know. This time is my last day of school." Evie said, "Not yet, you've still got three more years left." Ash explained, "After _this_ last day of school, I'm going to stay in the Hotel and keep you-know-who safe."

A high school bully from nearby asks, "Is it Voldemort, Ash Weston?" Another bully from nearby asks, "Or this 'Tech-Suit' you said earlier?" then laughs at him.

Ash ignored them. Then felt something move inside his lunch bag, he looked inside and found Blade and Pinhead scurried about the other bits of food Ash was about to have! "BLADE! PINHEAD! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?"

Realizing what he said (out loud, in fact), he turned to see the faces of five worried friends, several curious classmates, and two angry bullies facing him.

"What did you call us?"

Benny had to get his friend out of this, he thought of one, "You heard him! Blade and Pinhead!" He's trying to take the blows for Ash! Blade and Pinhead, noticing that their master is in trouble because of bullies, decided to hide out into the bag, deeper than before.

But Benny's bad work wasn't enough to defend the new Puppet Master or even himself! The two bullies threw Ashton and Benjamin like two big footballs across the room and raided his lunch bag!

"OW! What does that wimp keep in his lunch bag, meat knives along with his silverware?" said the bigger bully as Blade's knife poked his finger.

Then they both pulled out Pinhead and Blade, Ash explained in the best possible lie; "I must've mistaken my cleanup bag for my lunch bag from Joey Cook, ain't that right, Joey?" Joey, trying to go along with the lie, nodded, "Yeah." Benny went along with it too, "Yeah, he even nicknamed those two puppets 'Blade' and 'Pinhead'."

Taking the lie for real, the bullies said, "We'll let it slide this time, but only if you give us reservations for this hotel you're running." Ash sighed, "Pay me for that, and I will." One of the teachers said, "I definitely will, Mr. Weston!" a set of twin female students about Ash's age said, "Us too!" The asking for reservations from other people grew and grew! Ash sighed to himself, "I need a lot of hands to help me with this."

The friendly janitor (in a dirty hat and a red and green-stripped sweater), Frederic Krueger, came up to Ash with a long wooden box, "Package for Mr. Ashton Weston." Ash asks, "From whom?" Fred said, "I don't know who, but it says it's from Egypt." Ash opens the small crate and finds a small and grotesque alien-like doll with sharp claws, teeth, and a mask (look familiar?). Ash said, while closing the box into the box again, "Send it as a return, please, Mr. Krueger." The janitor shrugged, "Okay."

On his way back to the hotel, Pinhead and Blade popped out of his backpack and said to him, "Jeez, we thought those bullies would've killed you." Ash sighed, "You two and me both, my friends. Why did you two stow away into my lunch bag?" Pinhead said, "It's been decades since I've seen children, your high school years are almost up, right?" Ash sighs again, "Right."

Ash asks Blade, "Blade, have you ever had an encounter with anything your size and is very grotesque?" Blade answers, "Yes, the beasts; the Totems. The first three were sent by Sutec's watchers, the latest one I faced was Sutec himself." Ash said, "I think those guys have returned from the dead; lost souls bent on revenge. One was just shipped to me in school. I've told the janitor, Freddy Krueger, to send that ugly thing back to Egypt where it came from."

Pinhead gasps, "Bad move! Head back to school, hurry!" Ash asks, "Why?" Blade explains, "Just by leaving that Totem with that seemingly friendly janitor, you've sealed his own doom!" Ash groans, "Aww crap."

Ash ran back into the school to retrieve the box! Luckily the janitor wasn't hurt, just knocked out. Ash looked around for the Totem that was sent to him, while the two boys that came along with him looked in the higher places for the beast. He sighed, "Those creatures are after me and my only hope are the puppets of Andre Toulon."

Suddenly, Ash's got his eyes covered! "GUESS WHO!" Ash groaned, "Benny, get your sorry ass out of here before you're down for the count for good!"

Benny lets go of Ash and asks, "Why?" Pinhead lands on a cardboard box beside Benny's head and explains, "A Totem beast has come to this school from Egypt." Joey appears (wearing a huge overcoat) and asks the two puppets, "Would you care for assistance?" He opens his overcoat to reveal the other seven puppets riding underneath it.

Leech Woman sighs, "Having being dead for 200 years, they must be very angry, and would like to take out their frustrations on you, master!" Ash protests, "Killing innocent people is not my idea of a good time." but the beast attacks him from behind nonetheless.

The terrified Ash makes a run for it, with the beast trying to bite into his shoulder or neck! "GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

The others just stood there in surprise, Tunneler asks Evie, "Is Master Ash a big sissy or not the type to stand and fight?" Benny sighs, "Well, he's a bit of both actually."

Throwing the little demon off, Ash ran behind a pile of boxes to hide while he tends to his left shoulder's wound.

Spotting Benny, the Totem chased after him in hot pursuit hurling flowing beams of yellow light from its claws. Benny is running for life and shouts, "ASH! I WANT MY MOMMY!"

The puppets sigh. Six-Shooter said, "The boy is an even bigger yellow-belly than our new master." The others agreed.

Joey and the girls finally escape with Ash in their arms the little Totem by hiding in one of the school science labs, but finds that its destructive rampage has ruptured one of the gas pipes.

Benny is about to make himself scarce when Totem catches up with him. Cornered and helpless, Benny resorts "Hey, what's that outside the window?" The Totem becomes distracted and turns its head to the nearby window, when that old trick actually worked… Benny makes a dash for it. The puppets sigh and chase after him to protect him.

When the small creature realizes it's has been tricked, the sparks from its next beam attack set off a gas explosion.

Later, outside the burning ruins of the old school, that left Ash, his friends, and the puppets to do a disappearing act before they all get into trouble for blowing up the school!

Back at the hotel… "OW! WATCH IT WITH THAT STUFF, FRANKIE!"

Everyone is resting while trying to treat their friends' wounds. Jester (with a worried face on) is sewing up Ash's wound after Frankie placed an experimental healing lotion over it, "This may not look good for you, Master Ash."

Ash asks, "Why, Jester? Are you going against me now because I've chickened out on a Totem?"

Evie said, "We're lucky to tug Freddy out of that fire before it even started!" Millie said, "What did the puppets do? Nothing!" Leech Woman said, "We awaited for Master Ash's command, and nothing more, so don't blame us or him!"

When Jester was finished, Ash apologized, "I'm sorry for doing this to you, everyone."

Blade sighs, "We forgive you. But do you forgive yourself for taking something so new to you?"

(Next chapter; Ash opens the hotel. Send some reviews.)

To Ranma Hibiki: The Puppets can now speak, so _everybody_ can communicate with them normally.


	5. Hotel Reopened!

**Puppet Master 2139**

Ch. 4: Hotel Re-opened!

Within one of the rooms in Bodega Bay Hotel left for Ash's friends…

BAM! Ash fell to the ground, with a huge punch mark on his left cheek!

For two weeks since the school blew up, Ash's friends have been training him for future battles at night!

Joey said to him, "COME ON, ASH! GET UP!"

Ash sighs as he gets up, "I don't like to fight. It was never my choice to be the new Puppet Master in the first place, it just came to me."

Six-Shooter says to his new master, "Come on, master, dance." He held up his guns at Ash and fired!

Ash was quickly dodging every bullet from Six-Shooter flying at him!

Joey had to agree with the cowboy, "You don't have a choice anymore, Ash! The old magic has chosen you for some reason!"

Millie came up with an ice pack for Ash, and a few towels, "You know when I was a child, I always believed in times of unhappiness and despair, a warrior, who's inexperienced, but is pure of heart will light the way and bring victory and a time of peace for all."

Ash says, "I'm not pure of heart and I'm not a warrior!" as he placed the ice pack over his cheek.

Joey said, "With our training you _will_ be!" Benny said in the background, "Don't get your hands dirty, Dragon Ears; you have a buffet to whip up; our hotel is opening soon." Joey looked back at him and asked, "Since when was this _our_ hotel? It is Ash's after all."

As they turned to face Ash, he wasn't there anymore. He was resting on his back in his bedroom… "I hate my guts."

As he dozed on… in his field of unconscious vision, all went white and a large black shadow stepped forward toward him. Ash asked, "Sutec?" The shadow answered, "No." then kneeled to Ash upon his knee, "I am your service, my master." The figure looked up at him with glowing red eyes, "Give me an order." Ash didn't respond. "Ashton, your orders?"

Ash woke up from that vision, to see Benny getting ready to pound another stomp to his stomach!

Suddenly, Ash found the shadow's voice in his head say to him, "Dodge, rollover, then leap as far as you can." Ash followed that voice's words to the tiniest syllable; he sat upwards as quickly as possible to successfully dodge Benny's kick, then he rolled over off the couch he was resting on (just when Benny was about to punch him), and leaped backwards (out of Benny's reach)!

Benny was impressed, "How did you do that? You've predicted my every move!" Ash answered, "Actually a voice in my head told me to move. I didn't actually predict your moves, and he called me his master."

Benny was infuriated, "Puppets!" The latter said in unison, "Don't look at us."

Ash heard the voice again; "Focus on anyone of the puppets' powers, known or original, then use it in your own body." Ash felt his body suddenly twitch as he complied with the voice, he focused on Jester's agility, dashed towards Benny, and flipped right over him like an acrobat! Benny was surprised, "What the?" Ash then focused on Pinhead's strength and used a palm thrust to Benny's gut, sending him flying right into a wall!

Benny was confused (and in pain), "What happened?"

Ash wondered that himself, "How did I do that? All I did was focus on the agility of Jester and the strength of Pinhead, suddenly I landed a haymaker to your gut."

Pinhead said, "We felt it, your magic must have become so strong that you can now focus on our abilities and use them as your own, master."

Ash remembered; so he sat on the empty floor, crossed his legs together, clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, started to breath slowly, and closed his mind… beginning to meditate.

As Benny recovered, he schemed he could foil with Ash's 'meditation'…

First he tried to pinch him… nothing.

Then he played cymbals… nothing.

Then he played music real loud… still nothing.

Joey entered the room and shuts off the stereo. Benny furiously asked Joey "What are you, a wise guy?" Joey said, "He's not there." Benny asked, "What do you mean, he's right _here_!" Joey said, "Benny, he's not _here_! His mind is now traveling other dimensions." Benny said, "That's what he wants you to think!"

Benny took the frying pan from Joey and lightly tapped Ash on the head… still nothing at all. Not even an 'ouch.'

Before he lost his temper and went to bash Ash's head in with the frying pan, Pinhead plucked the pan from Benny's hand and struck him in the butt like a baseball player hitting a homerun; sending Benny flying into the wall again!

Benny realized that Ash is in FULL meditation.

Benny decided to follow Ash's mind by use of the Egyptian Ouija board that Toulon's Puppets came with! He concentrated and focused as hard as he could, sooner he knows not what he's done!

The glowing golden pyramid in the center of the board cracked and flew apart! From where the pyramid originally was laid a glowing portal, out from that portal were not one but two Totem beasts, a red box, a brown Teddy Bear with sharp teeth and a red scarf, and a silvery robotic tank!

Blade sighs, "Here we go again."

Ash opened his eyes as soon as he heard the growls of the Totems; but this time his eyes are glowing a blood-red glow like a pair of bloodstained headlights!

Benny opened his eyes to see what happened, "THIS WASN'T MY IDEA!"

Millie, scared out of her wits at the sight of the terror, responded, "Then who was it?" Frankie asked, "Why is Ash's eyes glowing red?"

Ash got up and said to the beings that came out of the portal, as the pyramid pulled itself together and mended itself, in a voice that could make demons crawl to their graves, "You should never have used my master's friend's anger as your way in, he wisely upgraded his magical powers have increased through advanced meditation."

Joey smirked at Benny, "Told ya."

One of the two Totems said, "Our lords and masters' have united forces against your pathetic little world. You need to do more than talk through your new Puppet Master before your birth, otherwise, you're only half as strong as you should be."

Ash's voice was heard, "Not quite." Then both voices (of Ash and the mighty being) came from Ash's body as it spoke, "Working with the Puppets of Andre Toulon, our army will arise and protect all innocent lives that you're after."

Ash's right hand glowed like fire and so did Decapitron's, from their right hands to both their entire bodies they both glowed like the sun and merged together! Now Ash and Decapitron have become a human-sized Decapitron!

Benny asks, "Did they… united into a… super-puppet or something?" Joey said, "You're asking the wrong master, my profession is cooking."

"**Arsenal** **Head**." The new Decapitron's silvery head shape-shifted into a metallic block-shaped robot head with blaster turrets on both sides, a flat-lined visor, five electrode/generators on top of his head, and a barrel on the back of it.

The two Totems leaped at the girls, but as a flash of lightning, bolts of electricity shocked the twin beasts to death and Kaboom! Those monsters never even got to touch them!

Decapitron said to Joey, "Joseph Cook, and Blade… you are one." He snapped his fingers and both Blade and Joey have merged together into a human-sized Blade with black leather gloved humanoid hands!

The new Blade felt his skull-like face and removed it, like a mask, to reveal a handsome human face. In his mind, the new Blade heard the minds of Joey and Blade talking, "I can feel it, all the techniques, all the powers, all your memories, Blade." Blade said 'Yes, now we must help our friend and master."

The Teddy Bear growled and removed his scarf, making him bigger and bigger until he's the size of a full-grown human, with teeth literally fatter than a pencil!

The new Blade placed his skull mask back on and a large glistening bowie knife popped out of his right arm trench coat sleeve and into his hand! Blade's left hand balled into a fist, then between the knuckles popped out a strong piercing hook!

Blade had his hands full with Grizzly, while Decapitron took on the small robot toy. The little robot fired its lasers at Decapitron, but electrical pulsated from his head and generated a force field to protect himself from the attack.

As the toy robot moves away on its wheels to try a surprise attack, Decapitron was too quick to fall for such a trick and launched a barrage of missiles from the barrel on the back of his head at the small toy, utterly destroying it!

Blade splits Grizzly right down the middle, killing it completely!

Blade then asks, "What's in that box, Decapitron?" Decapitron said to his partner, "Jack Attack."

Mechanical sounds of 'Pop Goes the Weasel' was heard from that box, the top popped open and out popped the laughing, sharp-toothed, clown-faced Jack! He slithered right out of his box, he's got a red snake-like cloth body with white polka dots, gleaming green hair and razor sharp teeth! Another bad part about him is that he's laughing, even in the face of his own doom.

Decapitron's visor shot a red laser disk at the box the Jack came out of and blew it up! Blade hooked the head down before Jack could leap up and bite own of them and cut his laughing head off as the green blood oozed away!

Jester joked, "Off with his head!"

Still laughing, Jack said to the Puppet Master/Decapitron, "Ace will be the ruler of the universe!" and laughed on malevolently and maniacally!

Frankie wondered, "Who's Ace?"

Frustrated, Decapitron's side turrets fired and blew up Jack's head once and for all.

Decapitron and Jester tapped their own other shoulders unison and said, "Pop goes the weasel."

Then the green blood dehydrated and turned to dust as the last of Jack's body burned to ashes!

Benny asks Blade, "Where's the baking soda or fire extinguisher?"

As the fire was gone, Jester sighed, "Now he's stained the carpet, so much for all the work in shampooing it."

Decapitron and Blade defused into a normal Decapitron, Blade, Joey, and Ash…

Evie asks Ash, "Ash, do you know who Ace is?"

Ash said, "I do."

He turns to everyone and said, "He was my firstborn brother."

(Next Chapter: Ash tells the story of Ace.)

To Ranma Hibiki: please check out http/ 


	6. Ace & Victoria

**Puppet Master 2139**

Ch. 5: Ace and Victoria

In the dark world of the evil pharaoh Sutec…

A teenaged human 19-year-old man with longer and wilder black hair than Ash slammed the evil demon lord to the ground with one bare hand like a rag doll! He is dressed in black robes and is very cross with the resurrected creature!

The human said, "That fool of a possessed toy has revealed my to brother and his pathetic friends of my existence and my plan!" Sutec got up and grabbed the man by the shoulders, "At least he knows the power you possess to bring us back to life––" Ace interrupted, "To do my bidding. I have to get his powers to be fully powerful, if you can't get him brought to me… I'll send your part-decayed corpse as chow to the worms!"

Then the demon lord bowed to Ash's brother, "Yes… my lord and master, Ace Weston."

Back on Earth… in the Bodega Bay Hotel…

Benny groans, "Man, you have one dysfunctional family!"

Ash explains, "Long ago, my parents told me when I was just a child that I had a 6-year-old brother when I was about to be born. But he never made it; there was a car accident, I was still inside my mother and she and father survived… he was gone."

Ellie asks, "Did he get killed with all the glass and metal?" Ash continues, "No… he just wasn't there anymore. He was just not there when they crashed."

Joey asked, "Did he go flying through the vehicle and died there on upon the crash?" Ash replies, "His body would've been found if that were the case–– But no–– There was… darkness… and it got darker… and darker… and much darker… then finally… as the light returned… there was no Ace anymore… and finally… the crash."

Frankie frowned, "So you've all assumed he died and dematerialized from that very darkness?" Benny scoffs, "They must've been drunk when you were about to be born!"

Blade uses his hook to slice Benny's shirt open, "Benny! This is serious!" Then Mephisto looks to his new master, "Master Ash, it may very well be that before the discovery of your coming that your brother has discovered his own powers, which are equal to yours right now when you were born."

Leech Woman deduced, "Then it's not just Ash who has been chosen for the great power of life." Jester (with a frowning face) followed, "Maybe the Puppet Wars have already begun."

Millie gasped in fear, "Maybe our whole universe is in danger!"

Ash called to the Puppets, "Puppets, we've got work to do."

Benny asked, "What? We're fired?" Ash replied, "No, take care of things down here while I get ready for combat." Benny jokes, "G.I. Joe, American hero, G.I. Joe is there––" Evie delivers a massive uppercut to Benny in the face!

As Ash and the Puppets went upstairs to work, his human friends took care of things with the new residents.

In the workroom, Ash and the Puppets went to work on trying to build a new Puppet to assist them all.

Decapitron said to him, "It won't work unless we have a soul that most befits it."

Ash got down to thinking what he should do. He looked at the things his grandfather used to own in his teenaged years and saw the perfect being.

An hour later… the Puppet's body is perfectly complete, excluding the injection of the elixir.

The Puppet is a girl. She stands about average height along the other puppets, with a trim (but well-endowed, or, at least, gravity-defying for someone her size) figure, and a face that's cute and beautiful. She reminds him a little of Millie if she was an adult already. She has orange-blonde hair and large eyes (yet they're closed), and she has luscious scarlet lips.

Her outfit consists of a blue over-tunic with twin breast pockets that buttons up the front and belts at the waist. The sleeves are rolled up over her elbows, with a Puppet Master patch on the left sleeve. A heavy gorget of what looks like leather goes around her neck. The rest of her uniform is a short micro-skirt in matching blue, black stockings to mid-thigh, and low ankle boots. She's wearing white gloves.

Ash got the experimental formula Frankie was working on out and injected it into the new member.

It took a while but she didn't awaken, Ash even went as far as kissing her…

Her eyes opened in surprise! They are blood red, shiny, and pretty!

She tossed him across the room in sudden surprise! He flew through the open door, where a teenaged set of twin girls with orange hair saw him, giggled at him, and blushed as they passed by him!

He got back into the room and locked the door, he said to her, "Man, you've just shoved me and I went flying like a human football shot out of a cannon!"

The new Puppet girl waved her hands in worry and replied in a very worried British girl's voice, "Oh I'm so sorry, it's just I was killed in London by this freakish creature the size of one of my old dolls–– Then there was darkness, then there was light, then I saw a dark shadowy figure in a trench coat… he told me to go to Ash… then I was back into darkness, then felt a warm fuzzy feeling… as if someone was kissing me… then I woke up–– The feeling was right. But I never expected it to be a giant."

Ash said, "I'm not a giant, I'm a human and now you're a puppet… literally. And the creature that creature who killed you, what did it look like specifically, who were you?"

The girl stood up, checking her surroundings, and replied, "I was… Serena Victoria Weiss." Then she struggled on her memories, "The monster that killed me had claws, it was brown, it has a strange necklace around its necklace, and a mask."

Blade looked up to his new Master, "Totem."

The former Ms. Weiss took a look at Blade and snapped her tiny fingers, "I know you, my great-grandpapa told me tales of strange puppets without strings and how one of my ancestors was one of their beloved masters; Blade!"

Leech Woman placed a hand on her shoulder, "Eric Weiss' last descendant, fallen and revived. Welcome to the team, I was once Elsa, Andre Toulon's wife."

Victoria looks at Ash and asks, "Are you… the latest Puppet Master?" Ash nods, "Yes. My name is Ash Weston." Victoria went into crying, kneeling on her knees face in her palms. Ash asked her, "What's wrong?" She jumped onto him and hugged him; she has more strength and agility than Jester or Pinhead combined! She replied along with the hug, "I never wanted to die yet! It's too soon!"

Ash patted the little puppet on the back, reassuring her, "Don't worry, you've lost your life, with our help… and the help of others… we won't lose this war."

Pinhead tapped Ash on the shoulder. Ash turns to ask him, "What is it?" Pinhead replies, "Victoria has fangs." Victoria felt inside her small mouth and she does so have elongated fangs! "I'm like a vampire puppet." Ash said to her, "Then we'll keep part of your old name and add it to your Puppet name. How does Vamp Victoria sound?" Victoria replies, "Well, you are the Puppet Master. I have to accept anyway, I'm afraid."

Benny's voice was heard, "Ain't that the sexiest thing since Leech Woman? Nah! She's much better than Leech Woman!"

Ash and the Puppets looked and found Ash's human friends looking at Vamp Victoria.

Ash got up and said, "Benny, you're an incompetent jerk!" Vamp Victoria suddenly acted funny; she looked like she smells the air for something and got real excited about it! She jumps Benny and starts biting down on an old physical wound on him, sucking on his blood!

Before his scream could get out to the other residents, Ash and Pinhead covered the jerk's mouth to muffle the sounds!

Evie asks, "Why'd Vamp Victoria do that?" Ash sighs as Benny continued his muffled screams of pain, "He deserved it." Millie protested, "It wasn't his fault." Ash calmly defended, "He still deserved it."

Onto the next chaper…


End file.
